


Secret Heart

by MustardYellowSunshine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardYellowSunshine/pseuds/MustardYellowSunshine
Summary: He died at least twice. A poem of new life.





	

He died at least twice. Once speared through

the heart, staved to time by double-headed arrow

of malice and mistrust. And once more when he fell in love.

Love is a kind of death. Who he'd once been—

priorities, hopes, habits, insistings of 'I want

                                                                           I will

                                                                                         I am'

in his secret heart—died, consumed

like chaff by love's rarifying fire. His old

heart burned to ash and the ash nourished new

life, just as the tiny green shoot quietly unfurls

amid the wrecked razed soil of an abandoned field,

slenderly yearning up towards the burning

life of the light.      

 

She brought him twice to life. Once freeing

the arrow, her hand a purifying flame searing

it away, rendering all undone, unhurt, unwounding him day

by day. And once more when she offered him her heart.

He walked into the flame gladly, walking through death

to life

             to her

                         to rest

in her, her heart like a tree, sheltering him: he lay

down in its shade and slept. Its branches whispered peace,

its leaves a hushed chant against the dark. The world spoke

words like stones, but no stones reached him

under the shade. Abomination, they cried; Darling, she breathed.

Half-breed, they sneered; My Only, My True, she sighed

against his mouth. Dirty, they cursed;

My Love, she promised, her hand resting against his face

a gentle flame burning him alive.    

    


End file.
